


Mad

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim has gone mad.





	Mad

Tim’s mouth is strange and bloody, stained red and pulled too tight across his cheeks. He’s been cut. His mouth has been extended and stitched back together so that he looks like Joker.

He’s laughing, and laughing, and laughing. The gun in his hand shaking, going back and forth between Joker and Batman. Joker and Bruce. He’s going to shoot one of them, but Jason doesn’t know which. A part of him thinks that Tim doesn’t know either.

“Tim -,” Dick tries.

“Shut up!” He points the gun at Damian and Dick shuts his mouth, pulling the current Robin into his side. Half protecting him and half restraining him. Damian is swearing - in English and Arabic - and trying to fight his way out of Dick’s hold. He thinks he can stop Tim, but Tim’s not Tim anymore.

He’s a madman. The Joker Part Two. Joker Junior.

Jason shakes his head. There isn’t time for jokes.

Tim turns to him and laughs.

“I’m going to do what you never could.” Tim turns back to the two men against the wall and pulls the trigger.


End file.
